


Don't Shut The Door

by The_Architect_Of_Light



Category: Magical x Miracle, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Architect_Of_Light/pseuds/The_Architect_Of_Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, we all know that Ganondorf was executed before the events of Majora's Mask...But what happened regarding the Triforce Piece of Power? Where did that go? What would have happened if Sylthfarn (From Magical x Miracle) hadn't died...But instead made it through to the Forest before Termina?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Shut The Door

Story: Don't Shut The Door

Disclaimer: I don't own the universe's...Just the idea...

Universes: Legend of Zelda and Magical x Miracle

Summary: Okay, we all know that Ganondorf was executed before the events of Majora's Mask...But what happened regarding the Triforce Piece of Power? Where did that go? What would have happened if Sylthfarn (From Magical x Miracle) hadn't died...But instead made it through to the Forest before Termina? 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylthfarn walked albeit slowly through a very dense forest. The forest was almost full of mist so that he nearly couldn't see in front of himself, the air was thick and it was very hard to breathe. He couldn't even see his own breath...This forest was so dense it was almost stupid. He looked around a few times. "I'm being watching...I just know I am..." He couldn't turn back to Viegald now, the Kingdom where he had come from as the only main reason was: He had become lost...He couldn't get back to the portal/vortex...Even if he wanted to! He shivered. 'I shouldn't have come here...' He thinks to himself, fear filling up his veins.

A small white-ish ball with wings flew straight at him so he stopped. "Hey! Listen!" Sylthfarn jumped (nearly out of his skin) then he nodded slowly. "Al..Alright..." The fairy looking ball flew up and down almost in hysterics. "Get out of here! This place is not safe!" Sylthfarn blinked in confusion. "Termina isn't a place you want to go to! You look like a decent magical person, with more wisdom then power!! Get out of here! Don't come back! Trust me! It is-" Before the fairy could say anything else, it hit the ground...With a bloody arrow-head inside it.

Sylthfarn stepped back a few paces, trying to make sense of this. 'My god....' He thought, his mind in complete dis-array. "This...isn't...Normal..." He turned on his heel and ran, he didn't know how far he was going to go. Or for that matter how fast he was going, he just knew he had to get out of the forest...as fast as he could. He slowed down as he saw a clearing. He smiled to himself then immediately ceased smiling. "What in the..." He breathed as he saw many soldiers who looked like knights escort a tall man in black armor. The man in the black armor was in chains, glowing black chains at that. 

"Ganondorf! This is the end of your life! What are your final words!?" 

Sylthfarn glanced to a very royal looking man who was staring at Ganondorf. Sylthfarn bolted behind a tree, hoping to his stars that he hadn't been seen. "You will never kill me! I am Ganondorf! King of Evil!" Sylthfarn froze when he heard a twisted laugh behind him. "I don't think it should be like this..." Sylthfarn whispers. "I'd say that...Ummm..." 

Sylthfarn felt his right leg get grasped by a smaller-looking arm. "What say you Mr. Mysterious Wizard? Come to safe his life have you?" The laugh happened again. This time Sylthfarn caught a glimpse of who was behind him. A small-looking child wearing the most bizarre yet scary mask he had seen in his life. The colours...The features of the kid...He was almost...Hypnotizing. He couldn't get a good look at the kid's face though...He felt...Almost familiar. He was lifted into the air up-side down within seconds, with what seemed like ease. "Gah! Help me!!" Sylthfarn shouted as he tried to wriggle himself free but then found himself being levitated above the ground.

"Looks like we have another sorcerer here! What do you have to say for yourself!? Sneaking around isn't very clever! Trying to free Ganondorf I assume?" Sylthfarn shook his head several times. "No! My friend was in that forest! You've gotta believe me! She told me not to c-come here! She died from an arrow! Please! Let me go!!" The kid laughed again but this time Sylthfarn got a look of the kid's face: Skull Mask. Multi-coloured clothes...Could he be? No, it wasn't possible...Was it?

A very cold shiver went through Sylthfarn's veins as he looked to Ganondorf who looked back at him. "This kid has nothing to do with me!" He proclaimed which the Skull Kid shook his head...In a rather...Possessed state. "Well then Majora? What do you think we should do to them?" The royal looking man asked the Skull Kid.

'So this is Majora...' Ganondorf's thoughts trailed away as Majora threw Sylthfarn onto the ground next to him. "Kill both of them" Ganondorf didn't have any time to think or move as he was killed in a very bright flash of light...The only thing that remained of him was his scream of pain...Nothing more.

Sylthfarn looked up at Majora as he approached him. "W-wait a second" Sylthfarn whispers only to have Majora kick him in the face, sending Sylthfarn to the floor. "Enough!" He laughed his twisted laugh again. "I killed that fairy. In case my blooded hands didn't show you already" Majora held up his hands in a posing motion. "Although...I never thought you'd come here...But now that you are..." Majora laughed, his laugh echoing throughout the forest. The forest itself however was getting...Full up with mist. 

The knights all looked around as the forest grew darker and more quiet. "M...M...Majora!? What is the meaning of this!?" Majora turns and faces the knights and the royal. "I never said I'd help you out. You all merely helped me to bring this kid" He waves his hand to refer to Sylthfarn who was now sat up. "Here. Now if you don't mind..." 

As Majora turns back around, he clicks his right fingers, sending down several trees, crushing the armor of the knights. Some of them tried to escape but the branches cut through the armor. It was a contest of heavy thick trunk vs metal armor...Sadly for the knights but happily for Majora, Majora's tactic won.

Sylthfarn cringes. "I'm...Sorry....I shouldn't be here...I am so sorry..." He begins to shiver. "You don't have to be sorry, for them anyway" He looks up slowly at Majora. "All you have to do is follow my teachings. I feel kinda stupid having to TEACH people...but yeah" The younger kid shrugged his shoulders. "Should be fun anyway. Come on!" 

Majora rose his right hand, making Sylthfarn rise to his feet not of his own accord, thereby making the sourcerer yelp in pain. "Weak" Majora sighs, then he begins to walk towards Termina, leading Sylthfarn through the forest down different paths and such. "You have to get it in your head, that death will always happen all around you, you cannot stop it...Merely..." Majora looks up and Sylthfarn slowly lowers his own. "Accelerate it?" Majora laughs and nods. "Yes of course! So you ARE a smart kid!" Another laugh almost made Sylthfarn smile himself...Then he reminded himself of where he was. 

'If I'm going to get out of here and back to Viegald...Then I need to at least work with him...' Sylthfarn thinks to himself as they both round another corner and through a tree trunk...Into the land of Termina. 'Perhaps I can find some other kind of assistance later on...'

As Sylthfarn approached from Majora's right, the skull kid pointed to a salesman near the town center. "You see 'im over there?" Sylthfarn nods and crossed his arms. "Yeah?" Majora chuckled. "He gave me my current power..." Sylthfarn's eyes widened. "Current power?" He bit on the word 'Current' but carried on listening. "Yep...Now...Wanna to come to my place?" Sylthfarn slowly thought this through. 

'If I go to his home...Maybe I can get out of here...Or would that...happen? Would he try to kill me? Or worse?' Skull Kid looks back at Sylthfarn. "You look kinda cool like that" Sylthfarn blinked. "Like what?" Majora chuckled again, grabbing ahold of Sylthfarn's left hand and began running through the fields, towards a massive oak tree. 

When they arrived however...

"Alrighty! Listen up!" 

Majora spun around to see Sylthfarn panting with his hands on his knees. "You can stay here on one condition...Otherwise I'll have to kill ya, got it?" Sylthfarn blinks and looks up at him. "Yeah? What's that?" The Skull Kid leans very close to Sylthfarn's face, making Sylthfarn fluster and go slightly red, increasing his heartbeat. 

"You leave the door open" Sylthfarn blinks again. "Wha?" Majora chuckles again, lifting up his mask to reveal two very small eyes, which pierced straight through Sylthfarn's whole state of already fragile emotional being. "In simple terms: Don't Shut The Door" Sylthfarn slowly nods. "A...A...Alright..." 

Within moments the Skull kid had closed the gap between them. Sure, at first it was rather difficult to get Sylthfarn in the mood for this kind of thing, but after a few moments of kissing each other, Sylthfarn began to feel very weak and woosy, slowly losing his balance.

Majora chuckled again as he spun around, giving the older sorcerer a piggy back ride into the oak tree....Leaving the door open as per what he had said.

Things were going to get very interesting from here on...

Both Majora/Skull Kid and Sylthfarn could tell.

###########################

Only time will tell as to what happens next...


End file.
